Dance With Me
by tmnt-lucy
Summary: (2014 tmnt) Mikey has been fascinated with a girl he's seen dancing on a roof. After saving her one night, they quickly become friends. But what happens when he starts falling for her?


With a smile, Mikey watched the teenage girl dance and sing on the near by roof top. Her neon pink and orange hair swung in a lose ponytail along with her movements. It had become a habit for him, watching this girl in her celebrations of getting her moves right, or her frustrations on missing her notes. Tonight though, his brothers and April were with him.  
"So that's the girl you've got a crush on?" Raph asked.  
"I-it's not a crush!" Mikey said defensively, "Don't listen to him, Angelcakes!"  
"Mikey, it would be fine if it was." April said with a small laugh, "I understand."  
"Really?" Mikey asked sheepishly.  
He knew that April wasn't really his girlfriend, even though he would joke that she was and she wouldn't deny or confirm it. He also knew that she let him flirt with her because there wasn't any harm in it, but he never thought there'd be a day he would actually meet a girl his own age that he would be interested in. So it wasn't until recently that he wondered how April would react if he started flirting with another girl.  
"Really, Mikey," April said, "If you had the chance to be with her, I would say go for it!"  
"Sure, the only problem is we're giant talking turtles." Raph said as he rolled his eyes, "It's not like everyone's going to accept us, April."  
"Come on, Raph," Leo said, "Do you really have to..."  
Mikey tuned out his older brothers argument as he turned his attention back to the girl. She had been singing a medley of Taylor Swift songs, her voice loud and full of passion as she let her voice ring out over the roof tops. Mikey smiled to himself, watching her dance and jump, until he realized she was getting closer and closer to the edge of the roof.

"Um, guys?" Mikey said, not taking his eyes off the girl.  
The oldest turtles continued their arguing as Donnie and April tried to break them up.  
"Guys?!" Mikey tried again, his heart racing as the oblivious girl came closer to the edge.  
The others voices were a mix of chaos as Mikey watched the girl hit the edge, her arms flailing as she failed to regain her balance.  
"GUYS!"  
"What?!" The turtles voices mixed, turning their attention to the youngest as he launched from the rooftop.  
The girl felt as if her heart was in her throat, terror gripping her as she screamed. She shut her tearing eyes, bracing herself for the impact she knew would kill her. Instead, she felt a sudden warm embrace, followed by a metallic sound and a hard jolt. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes to see a brown beaded necklace and a white shell necklace. Slowly, the girl looked up, her green eyes meeting the light blue eyes of the turtle teen.  
"You okay?" Mikey asked as she stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Y-you... you're..." She blinked as she stared at him, "Y-you saved me."  
Before Mikey could reply, a mix of his brothers voices came from the roof.  
"Are you guys okay?"

"Are you crazy?!"  
"We'll have you up in a minute!"  
With one arm around her waist, Mikey held the girl close to him while his other arm held a long chain that his brothers were using to pull them up. The girl looked up to see the other three turtles on the roof. Mikey felt her tense up as she suddenly looked down. Seeing how high up they were, the girl let out a small squeak as she threw her arms around Mikey's neck, clinging to him.  
"Don't worry, I got you." Mikey said with a smile, carefully tightening his grip around her waist.  
As the others worked on pulling them up, the girl notice a small scraping sound. Glancing over Mikey's shoulder, she noticed the sound was his shell scraping along the bricks of the building.  
"Does that hurt?" She asked sheepishly.  
"It's not exactly comfortable, but I've dealt with worse." Mikey replied.  
Once they reached the top of the roof, the girl couldn't help staring at the large turtles. Donnie lowered his goggles, looking the girl up and down before pushing them back to the top of his head.  
"Her heart rates elevated, but that's to be expected after nearly falling off a roof." Donnie said, "Aside from that she seems to be fine."  
"Lena?" April asked, stepping towards the girl.  
"Y-you're April, right?" She said, staring at her in disbelief.  
"You two know each other?" Leo asked looking from April to the girl.  
"Yeah, this is my roommates cousin." April replied, "When did you dye your hair? I didn't recognize you."  
"Um... 'bout a week ago?" Lena replied, sounding a little unsure as she returned her attention to the turtles, "Who are you guys?"  
"Oh!" April motioned to the teens as she spoke, "Lena, these are my friends; Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph. Guys, this is Lena."  
Lena stared at them in disbelief. She knew she was short, being only four foot eleven, but she felt even smaller compared to the giant turtles. Her mind felt as if it were going to over heat as she tried to process what was happening.  
"You okay, Mini Angelcakes?" Mikey asked, leaning down a bit so he was face to face with her.  
"M-mini what?" Lena squeaked as she blinked at him.  
While Mikey and Lena talked, Leo and Raph motioned to April as they stepped away from their younger brothers.  
"What's up?" April asked quietly.  
"Can we trust her?" Leo asked, watching his baby brother talk excitedly.  
"Yeah," Raph added, "She's not going to go gossiping to all her little friends when she goes to school, is she?"  
"I don't think she would." April said, looking from the blushing girl to the turtles, "She comes over now and then, but she doesn't really talk about school that much. According to my roommate she mostly keeps to herself. Her aunt's been trying to get her to take her out to the mall or something, but once she gets to our place she just wants to read comics. Honestly, I think she's pretty shy."  
"Really?" Leo asked, looking back at the girl, "She doesn't really look like the shy type."  
"I'm surprised too." April said, "I never would have thought she would dye her hair such bright colors. Or sing and dance around on roof tops like she was doing."  
"We should still talk to her." Raph said.  
Leo and April nodded before the three of them made their way back to the younger turtles.  
"...you promise?" Mikey asked.  
"Of course! I'd never tell anyone about you guys." Lena said, "Not like I have anyone to tell. Let alone the fact that no one would believe me if I did try to tell them."  
Leo and Raph gave Donnie a curious look, making the purple clad turtle smile. Donnie nodded, silently telling them it was okay. The two older turtles exchanged surprised looks. They hadn't expected their brothers to already talk to the girl about keeping their secret, but they weren't going to argue it. Especially when they saw Mikey so happy.  
A quick five chime tone caught everyone's attention as the girl pulled her phone out. Reading the text message, she frowned a bit.  
"I'm sorry, that's my mom. She wants me to come back down stairs." Lena said, tucking the phone back in her pocket.  
"Aww, really?" Mikey asked, not hiding his disappointment.  
"Yeah." Lena replied as she looked to the turtles and April, "Um, I don't know if you guys have any plans tomorrow, but if you don't, would you want to hang out again?"  
"Heck yeah!" Mikey cheered, picking her up as he twirled her around.  
Lena let out a surprised squeak before bursting into laughter. April couldn't help laughing as the turtles exchanged smiles with one another.  
"I don't suppose you guys have a phone or anything, do you?" Lena asked as Mikey set her down.  
"Actually we do!" Mikey said, presenting a shell shaped phone to her.  
"That's so cute!" Lena giggled, "In that case, my number is..."  
After saying their goodbyes, Lena started to walk through the door of the roof access, stopping for a moment as she said, "By the way, thanks for saving me you guys!"  
"Any time Mini Angelcakes!" Mikey called, waving as his brothers nodded.  
"See ya later Superman!" Lena laughed, letting the door click shut behind her.  
Once he was sure Lena was gone, Mikey turned to the others, presenting his phone proudly as he beamed, "Bam! Look who got a girls number!"


End file.
